What Happens in the Dorm Stays In The Dorm
by Luanara
Summary: So there's this 18 years old blondie who's moving to a new town, in a new school. Since she's all alone, she decided to live in the girl dorm of the school. Sharing a place with another girl couldn't be that bad, could it? Well... when the girl looks more like a boy than a girl, maybe it can. Who said mixup couldn't be fun? And oh boy, that one was going to be one hell of a ride.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna! This is my very first fanfiction... in english. I'm a french canadian, so I've always been writing my things in french (no kiddinnnng?!). SOOO, I'll make mistakes, maybe write in a way that sound... well, strange and surely do a lot of grammar mistakes. But english is not my first language to begin with, and I'm doing this to improve my skills with this beautiful language of yours :) So be indulgent please! And if someone here would like to correct my chapters or sometin' like that don't be shy to ask, it would be a big help muuuuuch appreciated.**

 **Okay I'll stop babbling and let you read the first chapter! It's not very long but eh, it's the first one so it's more like an introduction to the story. Hope you like it!**

 _ **Elena xox**_

Finally she was in Magnolia. Lucy must have spent something like five hours riding the train to get there. A five hour that, if I may say, looked like a month to the blond girl. She had too much on her mind, and while looking at the window, had nothing else to do other than think. Think about what would happen now that she was no longer living with her father. It wasn't an easy decision to make for Lucy. Heck, that has probably one of the most difficult she had ever made. Even if things were not perfect with her father, she still had that little fear inside. The fear of being totally alone in a place she had never been. She was not gonna miss Jude, but hell was she going to miss the peace she had there.

So there she was, standing in front of the campus entrance. It was big, very big. She looked around, only to find everything beautiful. There was tons of students walking, smiling, laughing. Everything seemed so bright. Lucy finally took a step and walked, not really paying attention to anyone. She was completely stunned by all of this. It was kinda new to her. She did attend a school before, but it was certainly not like that. It was a prestigious school, with only the elite. And since Jude was one of the most powerful man in the buisness world, he wanted her daughter to have the best education he could give her. But well... sometimes good school don't have good people. After enduring what seemed to her like a living hell, she decided to quit that place she didn't belong. To come here, in Fairy Tail Academy. And boy, she already knew that this was her home.

''Hey there! You're a new student, right?!'' Lucy gasped, totally surprised by the little voice. She then turned around to see a short girl with blue hair, dressed nicely in an orange strapless dress. ''Uh, yea... but how did you know?''

''Well you looked totally lost.'' the bluenette let out a cute giggle before presenting herself to Lucy. ''I'm Levy, by the way. I'm not new, so if you're searching for something I can help you.'' She gently smiled at the blonde, who smiled back, glad that she found someone nice to show her around.

''Ah and I'm Lucy! Actually I kinda need to find the girls dorm.'' she chuckled while the bluenette nodded, inviting her to follow her. So that's what Lucy did. On the way here, they talked mainly about the school and how the blond girl thought of it so far. After what seemed like five or four minutes, Levy stopped walking in frond of a big white building. ''And there is your new home, Lu-chan!'' Lucy smiled, amused by the nickname Levy just gave her. She sure seemed nice.

''Thanks Levy! I won't bother you longer, I have to unpack all of my stuff.'' Lucy grinned while she pointed her three suitcases. ''Boy, that sure is a lot of stuff. Think you're gonna need a little help, my dear?'' Levy bowed in frond of the blonde before bursting into laughter. ''Well, that would be very lovely of you, milady.'' Lucy then took two of her suitcases and went inside the building. ''Hmm... it says it's room 469,'' said the blonde while looking at a tiny paper. Levy then pulled Lucy by the wrist, taking her to the room she mentioned. ''This sure is one hell of a number,'' the bluenette said in a giggle. Lucy laughed while opening the wooden door with the number '469' on it. She took a step inside and instantly stopped laughing. What the hell was that? She only had tongs so she felt something hot and giggly on her foot. Slowly, she looked down. ''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!''

Levy curiously peeked over Lucy's shoulder and looked at her feet. ''Ew...'' was all she could say. It looked like pizza, but... well... let's say a not-very-fresh kind of pizza. Lucy stepped back and glanced at the little room. It was like a war just happened. To the right, there was a clean bed. To the left, there was another bed, with red sheets on, some strange looking food and an incredible mess. Never in her life she had seen something like that. ''Geez, that must be one hell of a girl we have there...'' murmured Levy.

''I must be dreaming, right?''

''Well, I don't think so...'' Levy chuckled and finally entered the place. She somehow made her way to Lucy's bed and put some sheets on it.

''This girl must be some kind of... savage who never saw the sun. Levy, I can't believe this! Look, there's even...'' Lucy took a piece of tissus and hold it in the air. She looked at it carefully, at loss. Can a girl wear that? And then, a loud voice came in.

''Oi! Watcha doin' with my trunks?!''

 **Cliffy cliffy! I like those!**

 **So that's it! I know it's short but I wanna know if this is okay before writing longer chapters. So feel free to give your opinion and all!**

 _ **Elena.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

 **Since I already got some readers, I decided to write a little chapter for you! I wasn't planning to, but hey. It's a little bit short, but I thought it was better than nothing at all. And I update quite often, so I think it's okay. Some of you asked how many times a week I update & if I had a twitter account. I wrote everything in my profile, so be sure to check it out;)**

 **I hope you enjoy this little chapter too! And thaaank you so much for the reviews and all, it made me smile!:)**

 **_Luanara xox_**

'' Oi! Watcha' doin' with my trunks?! ''

Lucy dropped the male underwears she was holding a second ago and let out a little gasp. _What the..?!_ She looked at her feet, just to be sure she wasn't have some kind of weird hallucinations. But nope, it was really there. She was really holding a pair of trunks a second ago. She then realised that someone had spoken. She looked at Levy, who was looking behind her. Come to think of it, it wasn't Levy's voice, was it? The blond then turned around really slowly, not wanting to know what was going on.

But eventually, she completely turned around.

And eventually, she frowned. Was that a boy? ''Your... trunks?'' She almost said that in a whisper.

''Well, yeah. You had my trunks in your hands, blondie.''

While Lucy looked completely lost, Levy was holding her breath, trying her best not to laugh. Boy, this was hilarious to the little bluenette, who had already figured it all out.

''YOUR trunks?!''

Natsu looked at Lucy like she was some kind of deep idiot from another world. Yeah, HIS trunks. Whose else could it be? It was his room, after all. But still, it was weird. How did she enter? He was sure he did locked his door before leaving... oh well. Who cares anyway?

''B-but... Christ this is so confusing!'' the blonde dropped her arms while she sighed. Who was that pink haired boy? Who even dyed his hairs pink? And what the hell was he doing in her room? Why was his trunks there? God, why?! The blonde finally took a breath and looked the boy in the eyes.

''Okay, first; what in the world your trunks are doing in my room? I mean, was that the room of your girlfriend so you forgot them in here? 'Cause if it is, just tell her she's a real pig for me. She's totally disgusting. Heck, look at this freaking goddamn mess!''

Lucy pointed out the corned of the room that wasn't hers. How could he date a person who was able to live in this living nightmare? The pink haired boy raised an elbow, a little lost. Her room? What was she talking about? It was his room. Since three months, this had been his room. He knew he would get a roomate one day or another, but this was totally not possible. The girl must have mistaken the dorm. And what girlfriend nonsense was she spouting?!

''Girlfriend? The heck are you babbling about blondie? I don't need one! Eh, that's so useless.''

Lucy took a couple of steps to get closer to the boy. She didn't care if she was his girlfriend or more-than-friend friend or whatever. She just wanted him to get out and tell his girlfriend to come clean her freaking mess.

''Okay pinkie, first you'll stop calling me blondie. Secundo, you tell your girl to come and clean her room. Capiche?''

''Well, blondie, I'll call you whatever I want. And just for your personal information, this is my room. And my beautiful mess too.''

At these last words, Levy just blurted out laughing. She couldn't restrain herself anymore. This was something very funny and very interesting. The pink haired boy looked at Lucy's bed, noticing the bluenette. She was so quiet he didn't even noticed she was there. ''S... oh god, sorry. But this is hilarious.'' With that being said, she continued laughing, wiping away a little tear.

But Lucy just stood there, looking at the boy with dead eyes. _What? His room?_ She then realised what it meant. She was not going to share a room with a girl but... with this boy? How come?!

''That can't be your room pinkie.''

''Well I'm pretty sure this is my bed, and what you're stepping on sure is the pizza I was planning on eating tonight.''

Lucy let out a gasp before removing her foot from the thing he just called pizza with disgust.

''But that's my room. I'm sure of it.''

Natsu scratched his head, trying to understand. I couldn't be. This school divided the dorm in two; one for the boys, one for the girls. It had always been like that, and there was no exceptions. She must have mistook the boys dorm to the girls dorm.

''Ya have a proof?''

Lucy looked at him with angry eyes while Levy was still laughing on the bed. There was not mistakes... well, not from these two. The blonde went to her backpack and took a piece of paper and then handled it to the pink haired boy.

''I have this. Look at the number. It's my room, silly boy.''

Natsu must have read the paper twenty times. She was totally right. His room was her room. So... he's sharing a room with a girl?! _What the heck?!_

 **So that's it for the second chapter!**

 **Don't be shy to leave a review:)**

 **Hope you all enjoyed it 3**

 **Luanara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It's me agaaain!**

 **I just want to thank you for your reviews. I may not have a lot right now, but they mean a lot to me. They help me know what you want to read and can help me improve myself. When I decided to publish my first chapter here I wasn't even sure I would have some readers. But there you are :) It makes me very happy to know that some people enjoy reading what I write. I may not be 100% satisfied with what I write (mainly because it's not that easy writing in a language that's not french... ahah) but I'm trying my best!**

 **Anyway I talk to much . I'll stop there and let you read the Chapter 3! Enjoooyo/**

 **Luanara**

* * *

''I have this. Look at the number. It's my room, silly boy.''

The pink haired boy just couldn't believe his eyes. This chick was friggin' right. This room was her room, as much as it was his room. But there was no way that this was right. Someone made a mistake somewhere, because never in his life he had seen a girl sharing a room with a boy in this school. Heck, that would be too much trouble. There was no way that something like that could go the right way. Nope, not a single chance.

''Okay so now that you have realized this is not your room, you can get out. Don't forget to tell her to come and clean this living nightmare.''

The strong-looking boy just grinned at Lucy. ''Blondie, I don't have a girlfriend. And this is surely not the room of my imaginary sexy looking girlfriend. It's my room since two years. And we'll share it. Watcha' say 'bout that?''

Lucy looked at him, and then looked at Levy. _Is he crazy?_ ''Aw come on Lucy, it can't be that bad!''

The blonde girl looked at the bluenette, mouth-dropping. _Is she crazy too? They can't be serious!_ There was no way in hell she was sharing this room with a boy. Heck no.

''You come with me.'' She took the pink haired boy arm and dragged him outside the room. She was going to fix this no matter what. Anyway, it couldn't be that hard, could it? She had just arrived, so she probably could exchange room with someone. Or just leave the boy alone in his mess and share a room with another girl. Yup, that would do.

After not even a minute of walking, dragging the poor boy without saying anything, they finally arrived in front of a big counter. An old lady was behind it, filling some papers, not even paying attention to those two.

''The hell ya doin' blondie?!'' The boy shrugged as he tried to catch back his breath. She pratically ran all the way here. Lucy shot a death glare at the pink haired boy ''Shh.'' She then turned around, facing the old looking lady.

''Excuse me?''

No reaction. She tried again, in vain. Was she deaf? On the other hand, the boy was laughing behind Lucy. That was kind of funny to him.

''Pinkie, just shut your mouth.''

''Oi! Feasty, aren't we? I like that blondie.'' he then laughed again while Lucy rolled her eyes, facing the old lady again.

''EXCUSE ME MAA'M?!''

Finally, she lifted her head and looked Lucy in the eyes. ''Oh, hi. What can I do for you?''

Lucy took three steps and put the paper on the counter, for the lady to see it. ''Well the thing is, I think you made a mistake. I went to my room and realized that I was sharing it with this boy over there'' she pointed out the pink haired boy.

''The name's Natsu, blondie.''

''Yeah whatever. Anyway, I want a new room. With a girl this time.''

The old lady smiled kindly at Lucy. ''Take a seat, I'll see what I can do.'' The blonde girl mumbled something that looked like a thank you and finally sat down. Natsu did the same thing, taking the chair next to her.

''She better fix this up.''

Natsu just laughed, amused by Lucy's attitude. She was pretty upset about this. But for Dragneel, this thing wasn't that bad. Of course he was surprised to share a room with a girl, but it was not like he was against it. He was simply thinking that it could be fun. He was thinking that Lucy herself was interesting, so sharing a room with her would be too. Wouldn't it?

''Y'know I won't eat you right?''

Lucy turned around to face Natsu. ''Well in fact no,I don't know. I mean, you're living like a pig so there's no guarantee of what you could do to me.''

The pink haired boy scratched his head, looking like he was in deep thoughts. ''Nah, I wouldn't. I kinda like you so I would be boring if you were uh.. dead?''

Natsu just grinned at her. In response, Lucy just blushed madly, surprised by what the boy had just said. Even if she was only being kind of mean since they met, he thought positively of her. She finally smiled, happy that some people already liked her.

''Well maybe you're not that bad. But I still don't want to share my room with you.''

''Eh you're no fun Luigi!''

Lucy shot him a death glare. Luigi? Did she heard that right? ''Lui...gi?''

''Well yea. Isn't that what the girl with blue hair called you?''

He must me some kind of moron. ''It's Lucy for christ's sake!''

Natsu just laughed loudly, finding his mistake really funny while Lucy was frowning at him, not very amused. Geez, Luigi... that wasn't even a girl's name.

The old lady finally returned, interrupting their little conversation. She looked at Lucy, and then at Natsu with a serious face. Lucy could already tell that this was bad news.

''Okay, so you two. I am sorry but you will have to share this room together. I tried to put you Lucy in another room but they are already full. So even if normally this is not allowed, we can't do anything other than put you in the same room as Natsu.''

Lucy jaw-dropped as she heard the lady speak. Nothing she can do? She turned around, facing Natsu again.

''She's kidding, right?!''

Natsu grinned at her, patting her head. ''Don't think so Luce.''

 _They... they're kidding, right?!_

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter three!**

 **What did you think of it? Again, don't be shy to leave a review! I really enjoy reading those.**

 **I try to be kinda ''loyal'' to the original characters but with my little ''touch''. I hope you like them as much as I doooo.**

 **Well that's it. Chapter 4 will be coming soon this week :)**

 **Luanara xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo there!**

 **Yup, chapter four is already out! I am litterally on fire right now. Je suis très inspirée ces jours-ci, j'imagine! Ha, did you get that one? Diiiiiiid youuuuuu? ^o^**

 **Anyway I had a really crappy day today. I kinda felt reallyyy down and nothing was going the right way. So I decided to write, and that really cheered me up! The world of fanfic is like... a little world where I can escape when I feel down. It makes me forget everything. And I'm sure I'm not the only one.:)**

 **Soooo, I got some reviews again hoorayyyyy! And I wanted to reply to some of them. Here I go!**

 **Nora** **; Just wanna thank you for all your reviews! I really like reading yours and I'm quite very happy to see that you enjoy reading my story!**

 **Starmaiden2892** **; Thaaank you so much! Haha what you said is very nice and is kinda reassuring me to be honest. I'm always worried that I make too much mistakes when I write in english but I'm glad to see that it's not thaaaat bad. Anywaaays, merci beaucoup! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story ( :**

 **And to all the others (** **Life Death rabidlovingfangirl, StellaHeartfilia** **and the guests too)** **, thanks too! You're all so sweet. I take what you said in consideration and will try to fix it. I read that a lot of you think my chapters are too short. Sooo, I'll try my best to make them a little longer. I can't promise that they'll be very very very long cuz it takes me quite some time to write them considering I have to always correct everything and think if my grammar and all is ok. It's waaay harder when you're not writing in your first language.. eheh ^o^ But I'll try guyssss! O/**

 **Okay so I'll stop babbling again and let you enjoy this brand newww chappie!**

 ** _Luanara xox_**

* * *

 _''I can't believe this.''_

 _Lucy was mumbling to herself while sitting on her bed. Levy had returned to her own room five minutes ago, telling the blonde girl she had some stuff to unpack as well. And besides, she kind of prefered to let those two alone. She could tell Lucy was completely panicked because of this situation, so even if she stayed there at the moment, it would have changed nothing. So she gave her number to Lucy, told her that she would call her tonight to see how things went and left._

 _''Well it's not that bad.'' Natsu said, letting himself fall down on Lucy's bed._

 _The blonde glared at him, not saying anything. How could he be so calm about this? Even though she was furious about all that, she couldn't help but envying him. He looked like the kind of boy who didn't give a single care in the world. Heck, he must. Only a guy with pink hair couldn't care about anyone or anything._

 _''That's easy for you to say. You're not the one who have to live in a disgusting mess.''_

 _Natsu scratched his hair while looking at Lucy. ''Y'know, in fact I do.''_

 _Lucy rolled her eyes before taking one of her suitcases. ''Yeah but it's YOUR mess so it doesn't count.''_

 _With that being said, the blonde girl began to take some of her clothes from her suitcase to put them in the wardrobe she had to share with Natsu. All of this was new to her. There was so much more things going on in two hours since she was here than when she was staying with her father. It was troublesome, but she didn't dislike it. In fact, even if she was not admitting it, she kind of liked all that so far._

 _''Yosh! I'll help you!'' Said Natsu as he finally got up from Lucy's bed. He felt a little bad just looking at her do all the work. ''And maybe clean my mess after that'' he added with a mocking smile._

 _''You better.'' Lucy finally let out a giggle as she was putting a pink skirt on a hanger. Maybe this could be okay after all. He seemed nice. Kind of idiot, but nice. The blonde the turned around and looked at him properly for the first time. She was in a panick since she met him so she didn't really paid any attention to anything. She noticed that he was tall. Very tall. Or was she very small?_

 _''Am I small?'' Lucy asked out of nowhere._

 _''Uh... dunno. Wait I'll check.''_

 _Natsu then took a few steps, getting closer to Lucy until only one or two centimeter separated their two body. He was facing her and his feet was touching hers._ _What the...?!_ _Lucy blushed lightly while observing him, not really understanding what he was doing. He was wearing baggy grey jeans, a pair of black socks, a black t-shirt with some kind of dragon on it and a white scaled type of scarf. Lucy couldn't help but thinking that this scarf was suiting him_ _a lot_ _. It made him look... kind of hot. Lucy suddenly felt the urge of slapping herself while thinking that._ _What is wrong with me_ _?! Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu putting one of his hands on her head, comparing their height._

 _''Hmmm... think you're the small one.''_

 _Lucy took a step back before taking another skirt in her suitcase, trying to clear her mind. ''Tch. I'm not small. You're tall is all.''_

 _''If you knew it why did you asked me blondie?''_

 _Lucy avoided his glare while putting the skirt in the wardrobe. ''I-I don't know. And stop calling me blondie or I'll call you pinkie.''_

 _Lucy couldn't tell him that she asked that because she was deep in her thoughts because she was looking at him. Heck no. It was too weird and embarrassing._

 _''Woah easy eaaasy! I'll stop calling you blondie then, Luce.''_

 _Lucy couldn't help but smile. ''It's Lucy.''_

 _''Yeah I know. But I kinda like calling you Luce better.'' Natsu grinned at her, ruffling his hand behind his head._

 _Lucy's smile grew bigger as she turned around, not wanting him to see her. She didn't wanted to admit it yet, but she liked that nickname. It was kind of unique, nobody else called her that. Heck, that was as unique as his pink hair._

 _''Guess it's okay then.''_

 _Lucy was still in front on the wardrobe, hanging on the pile of clother she had in her hand. Once she finished hanging it all, she turned around to face Natsu._

 _''You're so qui...e...t... OH MY GOD NATSU WHAT THE HELL!''_

 _She ran as fast as she could towards him before tearing out of his hand a pair of her panties. He was just standing there, with the pink fancy-lacy underwear in his hands, almost admiring it. Not even thinking about it, Lucy tossed it somewhere in the room. Wherever was fine, as long as he was not holding and looking at them._

 _''Uh...'' Was all Natsu could say, still in a daze._

 _''Don't ''Uh'' me! Geez you're so rude!''_

 _''You... wear... these... Lucy?''_

 _Lucy let out a frustrated scream. ''FRIGGIN' PERV!''_

 _''I'm not!''_

 _''You had my panties in your hands!''_

 _''That doesn't mean anything.''_

 _''Heck yes it does!''_

 _''Does not!'' Said Natsu while leaning closer to the blonde, causing her to hit the wall behind her._

 _''Y-yes!'' Lucy was starting to blush as Natsu was getting closer to her._

 _''Nope'' His forehead was now not even a millimeter away from Lucy's._

 _''Nats...''_

 _''Dammit Flamebrain, I didn't think you could find yourself a smoking hot girl.''_

 _Lucy peeked over Natsu shoulder only to see a back haired boy in the entrance of their room._

 _''You could at least close your door.'' said the new guy._

 _''Nobody asked you Ice Princess!'' Natsu suddenly let out of Lucy to run into the black haired boy before punching him on the face, causing him to fall in the hallway._

 _''What the hell...'' let out Lucy in a whisper, not understanding anything._

 _''Oi, you wanna die?!''_

 _''Not as much as you do apparently'' said Natsu before punching the guy again. ''And she's my roomate you moron.''_

* * *

 **Ugh so that's it!**

 **In the end I'm not even sure this is longer than usual... XD Anyway, even if it's not that long I hope you liked it! Grayyy is in the place everyone! Maybe not for long seeing how Natsu is beating him up but aaaanyways hahaha u.u**

 **Please review if you're reading! I like seeing what you all think of this story so far ( :**

 **Okay so 'till next time! And big hug to all of you!**

 ** _Luanara xox_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo there!**

 **This update took a little more time than usual, I know! It's just that my updates will be very random, haha. Sometimes I can post 3 chapters in 3 days and other times 2 chapters in one week. BUT, like I said, it's minimum 1 chapter/week, so don't worry even if it's been like 5 days since the last update, I'm not gonna abandon this storyyy! This has been a rough week for me and my mood is quite on the low side, so that's why it took me a little more time. Plus, my computer was broken haha. I got it back today.**

 **But there it is! Chapter 5 my frieeends!**

 **Oh and Nora, thanks to remind me about the room! Haha I was completely forgetting that. So I'll try my best to describe it in this chapter:) And YAAASSS they will be there do not worry huehuehue ^o^**

 **CrimsonLightKey, thank you sooo much!:) It's so sweet. And don't worry, this story is still ongoing and I don't plan to quit writing it anytime soon! I hope you enjoy the rest of it. Xx**

 **Okay so that's it! Enjoy everyone :)**

 **Luanara xox**

 **! IMPORTANT !** **For the room, I did something while playing the sims. So, just for you, here's a plan of Lucy and Natsu's dorm! Hope you like it guys! Just go on my profile, I put the link for you to see it! I tried putting it here but it won't work. So, it is on my profile :)**

* * *

As Natsu was punching Gray again, Lucy backed off, not even knowing what was happening. Did they knew each other? They must. That black haired guy was calling Natsu Flame brain a second ago. And now they were fighting, calling names to each other.

''Um... you okay guys?''

Nothing. Not even a whisper. It was like they were in their own world, not hearing anything. The blonde girl sighed, taking a few steps towards Natsu.

''Gray-saaaaaamaaaaa?''

Lucy just froze when she heard that voice. She was sure she heard it before. But where? As she was thinking, a girl barged in the room. But at the same time, Gray was pushed by Natsu, causing him to punch the blue haired girl... in the face.

''Oh my, I didn't think your were more like a sadist Gray.'' said the girl with strange dreamy eyes. ''But since I'm sort of a ''M'' we're even more perfect for each other!''

Lucy finally took a look at the girl that just entered. She was quite tall, was wearing a long dark blue dress that made her look very beautiful. She then lifted her head to see her face. Was that Juvia?

''Juvia?!''

The blue haired girl turned around quickly as she heard the sweet voice calling her name. ''Lucy?! What are you doing here?''

Lucy gave her a big smile, happy to see one of her old friends. Back in the days, she used to go to school with Juvia. Her mother was a very important woman who had a lot of money, so of course she was also sent to this prestigious school. In fact, she was the only person in the entire school that Lucy liked. But eventually, she had to quit and then Lucy was all alone in this living nightmare.

''I could ask you the same thing! But I'm studying here, I just arrived today.''

Lucy finally began to walk towards her friend to give her a reunion hug. It had been so long since she last saw her. But as she was going to hug her, something -or rather someone- fell on her.

''HA! Told you I'd beat you!''

''Oi I'm not done Ice for brain!''

As he said that, Natsu tried to get up but ended up falling on Lucy again. But that time, in quite a compromising position. He was on top of Lucy and their faces were only centimeters apart.

''Would you mind getting off me before arguing with this guy Natsu?!''

''I'm not arguing.''

''You totally are'' let out Lucy in a sight.

''Totally not'' said Natsu, not even moving.

''Then tell me what the hell you're doing right now?''

''I'm looking at you'' he then smiled at her, still not moving. She could swear that this guy was able to say anything without even thinking. Her cheeks began to flush as she was searching for something to say. God, he was so careless!

''Well stop looking at me!''

''Why?''

''Geez Natsu, just get off me!'' Lucy moaned and looked at Juvia and Gray for some help. But the two of them were sitting on Natsu's bed, almost making out.

''But you're confortable.''

''For christ's sake Natsu don't go around and tell people they're confortable! Now-''

''But you are'' Natsu suddenly became more serious as he looked Lucy deep in the eyes.

As Lucy was going to tell him to get off her for the 5th time, she heard some footsteps getting in the room again. ''What now?'' she whispered, letting her head hit the floor.

''Hey idiot! We heard you got a room..ma..te...''

The tall man stopped in front of them, a little shocked. Lucy slowly turned her head, wondering who that could be. He had quite long black hairs, a lot of piercings and was wearing baggy clothes. Another friend of Natsu? And then she noticed a beautiful red haired girl standing behind him. She was looking at Natsu like she was going to murder him.

''Oi guys! I didn't know you were gon' come!'' Said Natsu, grinning at them.

''Are we interrupting something, _Natsu_?'' The red haired girl said that on a not-so-friendly tone, her deathly glare into Natsu's onyx eyes.

''Natsu can you get off now...'' moaned Lucy again, now desperate.

''Get _off_ her.''

As soon as the red haired girl said that, Natsu just got off Lucy without any arguing. She couldn't believe her eyes. Was he obeing someone?

''I can explain Erza...'' said Natsu while standing up.

Without even saying anything, Erza looked at Lucy and walked toward her before leaning her hand to the blonde. Lucy gladly took her hand, smiling at her while she was getting up.

''Thanks''

''Man, she looks pissed... good luck with that Flame Brain''

''Ya wanna fight metal freak?!''

''You two just shut up!'' Erza glared at the two boys as they stopped talking. Then, she turned again to face Lucy. ''I'm Erza. This guy with the piercings is Gajeel'' She then looked at Natsu's bed, noticing Gray and Juvia. ''I guess you already met those two.'' She finally looked Lucy in the eyes. ''And you are?''

Geez was she imposing. Lucy was even feeling a little uneasy in front of her. Erza looked very strict, but yet very nice.

''I'm Lucy, Natsu's new roomate.'' and then she smiled at all of them.

''Roomate?'' said Gajeel. ''You're not his new chick?''

''Wait you're living with Natsu?'' said Juvia.

''Yeah she's living with me!''

''Well there was kind of a mixup and they can't give me another room so... I have to share this one with Natsu.''

''I see. Well it's nice to meet you Lucy'' Erza gave her a quick hug. ''And if Natsu ever do something weird to you, just tell me. I'll beat the crap out of him for you.'' and with that, she proudly smiled to Lucy.

The blonde girl sweat dropped as she smiled at Erza. ''Uh... thanks I guess?''

''This room looks so much smaller now that it's not just Natsu's stuff'' said Gray.

The room was not very big itself. There was two bed; on the right was Natsu's and on the left was Lucy's. Near their beds, they each had a desk with their computers on it. Natsu's side of the room was filled with dragons and hockey posters, while Lucy's side had a lot of pink stuff and cute frames. The also had a bathroom with a closed door, a wardrobe between their beds and a little kitchen to cook and eat. It was small but big enough for two people.

Juvia finally got up and walked towards her old friend. ''Well, we will let you two alone now'' she then winked at Lucy.

''Juvia!'' screamed Lucy while softly blushing.

''I mean, we'll let you unpack all your stuff so you can hang out with us tomorrow.''

''We all planned to go at the amusement park tomorrow. You can tag along if you'd like'' said Erza while smiling at Lucy.

''Yeah you should come Luce!'' Natsu grinned at her.

''Well that sounds fun'' Lucy let out a giggle while looking discreetly at Natsu.

''Alright then! See you two tomorrow!'' They all said goodbye and finally got out of the room, leaving Lucy and Natsu all alone.

''Well that was tiring'' said Lucy was letting herself falling on her bed.

''Not that bad''

''For you maybe, but I just got here so it's kind of a lot for one day'' Lucy stretched herself, a little exhausted from her day. ''Your friends seems nice.''

''Yeah they are'' said Natsu while laying down next to Lucy. ''But you knew Gray's girlfriend?''

''Yup. We were at the same school before. She was my only friend while I was there. I'm glad I got to see her again'' Lucy smiled while closing her eyes, not even caring that Natsu was laying in her bed.

''Well here you got me''

Lucy opened her eyes and then turned her face to look at Natsu. But he was a lot closer than she thought he was. Their nose were touching, and Lucy was madly blushing.

''I-I gotta take a shower'' She quickly got up and looked for a towel.

''You can take my towel, it's in the bathroom.'' said Natsu, still laying on Lucy's bed.

''Okay thanks Natsu!''

She finally entered in the bathroom, undressing herself before getting in the bath. She let her body being envelopped in the hot water, finally relaxing. This had been a really long day. Long, but nice. Even if she was mad because of what happened with her room, deep inside she didn't disliked the idea of sharing her room with Natsu. She even liked it.

After a couple of minutes, she finally closed her eyes. He sure was something. She never met someone who was so... bold and spontaneous. ''He really is one of a kind'' she whispered for herself.

''Who is?'' Said Natsu.

Lucy quickly opened her eyes before letting out a loud screaming.

''NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!'' She covered her breast, blushing.

''I had to brush my teeth'' he simply said, while actually brushing his teeth.

''ARE YOU FREAKIN' INSANE?''

''Well no I just wanted to brush-''

''I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL OUT NATSU!''

''But I'm not finsh-''

''GET. OUT.''

He finally got out, sighing.

''What's the big deal...'' he whispered for himself while closing the door. ''She was only taking a bath...'' he finally stopped walking when he realized. ''Oh.''

* * *

 **Phew! That was a lot longer than usual!**

 **So? What do you think of this chapter?**

 **A lot of new characters are now in the story! And yes, I do ship Gray x Juvia very hard. Very, very hard. Almost as hard as I ship Natsu and Lucy.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it! Don't be shy to leave a review!**

 **Luanara xox**


End file.
